


untitled

by roguevalleys



Category: Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguevalleys/pseuds/roguevalleys





	untitled

'will you ever just stop bugging me for five seconds?' amir sighed when he felt his boyfriend draping himself around him all dramatically once again. and honestly amir loved douwe but he needed to tone the teasing down a bit.  
'but amiiiir just pay attention to mee,' douwe whined in his ear, amir could feel his already half hard cock poking against his side. he was pretty sure douwe was always at least half hard, except for right after an orgasm. amir's sex drive wasn't even low, but he genuinely didn't understand how his boyfriend did it sometimes.  
trying to ignore the soft kisses douwe was pressing to his face and his arms around him, amir tried to focus on the tv quiz he's been trying to watch.  
amir let out a soft moan when douwe squeezed his cock through his pants, but didn't do anything else. douwe would have to work for it for once.

much to amir's amusement, his boyfriend didn't seem to like that. with a loud whine he distanced himself from amir and pouted at him.  
'only wants me when im naked' he whined.  
amir just grinned as he stood up and grabbed douwe's douwe's shirt, pulling him in closed. then, without douwe realizing it he yanked the shirt open from collar to halfway down douwe's stomach, and all the way open with another yank.

'that was my favorite shirt!' douwe said indignantly  
'i'll buy you a new one,' amir promised, trying to get the other out of the remains of the shirt.

then, they got interrupted by the alarm of douwe's phone going off.  
'interview' it said, making both men groan.

it had taken amir some work to get douwe out of the door, but he was alone again. not in the mood for his tv quiz anymore though.

as he aimlessly walked around the hotel room, he tried to ignore the situation in his pants - douwe had promised the interview wouldnt take long so amir didn't just want to toss off when he could wait and come with douwe's cock in his ass instead. or maybe he was more in the mood for his mouth today.

he moaned loudly at the thought of douwe on his knees, sucking him off, and squeezed his cock through his grey boxer briefs, a wet spot forming on the front.

he was gonna have to think about something else if he didn't want to come before douwe got back, but eventually he gave up on that, got a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, and dropped himself back onto the couch. as he used his right hand to relieve himself he held his phone to his ear with his left. ready to demand douwe to come home RIGHT now.

'hey baby' douwe sang when he finally picked up  
'gets that ass home right now' amir managed to say in between moans  
'and i thought you werent in the mood today, amir,' douwe teased through the phone  
'well i changed my mind so come here and help me out,' amir breathed  
'oh fuck,' douwe let out a small moan on the other side when amir got more vocal with him.  
'where are you?'  
'about to get on the bus, gotta hang though baby, or they'll hear you.'  
'dont care,' amir grunted  
douwe just laughed on the other side of the line, 'yes you do, hold it off till i get there though.'  
and with that, the line went dead.

amir threw his phone on the couch next to him and squeezed the base of his cock tightly to stop himself from coming. douwe was right obviously, it would be better if he waited but he was so horny and douwe hadn't really sounded like he was in a hurry at all.

leaving his still rock hard cock alone, amir brought his hands up to his chest and rubbed his nipples with his fingertips. he altered between tugging and rubbing them for a few months, before he thought of something that might make douwe want to come home sooner.

amir stretched to grab his phone again and unlocked the camera app. holding it above himself at a few different angles, he eventually set for a pic of his torso at first. his nipples looked hard and puffy in it and the sweat that was gleaming on his body was very visible in it. without commenting anything else he sent it to douwe.

douwe was awkwardly sitting on the bus, messenger bag on his lap to hide the fact that he wasn't exactly soft, when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. pulling it out he unlocked, to see the picture his boyfriend had sent him. which wasn't something that should be opened in public.  
douwe quickly put his phone back, heart pounding wildly out of fear that someone might've seen that. 

'read at 14:22' popped up on amir's phone, and when it became clear he wasn't gonna reply amir decided to send some more pictures.  
his bulge, including a wet spot on his boxer briefs, him jerking himself off through the fabric, and then one without underwear; his cock, angry red and swollen with his hand around it and the caption 'need you'  
followed by a bunch of texts when douwe didn't read them.  
'baby'  
'im so horny'  
'please be here soon'  
'want you to suck my cock'  
'want to ride you on this couch'  
'im so fucking horny'

spreading his legs wider, he uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers, his breath got stuck in his throat for a second when he felt the cold sensation of the lube against his hole. the first finger took a while but soon he found himself adding a second, and after scissoring a little, a third and fourth. trying to avoid his prostate, he pulled his knees up closer to his chest and moved his fingers around, getting himself ready for douwe to slip right in.

meanwhile, douwe's phone kept buzzing like crazy, but he withheld himself from looking - he damn well knew who those texts were from and he was not going to make that mistake again.

finally, after what seemed like hours, he got off the bus. he was sorta alone now so he finally dared to pull out his phone.  
he had to bite his lip hard when he saw what amir had sent him to prevent himself from swearing or moaning in the middle of the street. luckily the hotel was right across street.

he crossed the road without looking properly and didn't even greet iveta and sergey when he ran into them in the lobby.

in the elevator, he rang amir, who picked up almost immediately.  
'where are you' was the first thing douwe heard, followed by another load swear that made him thankful he wasn't sharing the elevator with anyone.  
'elevator,' he answered, squeezing his now fully hard cock through his jeans.

finally, finally, the elevator reached the fifth floor and the doors slid open slowly. douwe cursed the thing for being so damn slow as he crossed the hall to the room he shared with amir.  
'use your key i'm busy,' amir spoke on the other side of the line before douwe could even raise his hand to knock.  
he sighed and grabbed his key card out of his back pocket. it felt like a miracle that he managed to open the door almost immediately.

he closed the door behind him quickly before turning back to look at the sight on the couch, his boyfriend spread out naked, angrily jerking at his cock, head thrown back, dark curls sticking against his forehead and a thin sheet of sweat covering his body.  
his mouth moved between forming a perfect 'O' and being bitten and licked, making them look even shinier and full.

'shit,' douwe broke the two seconds of silence that had filled the room since he stepped in, 'fuck, amir, that's hot,' he whispered as he stepped closer, placing his phone on the table and shredding his jacket on the way to the couch.  
'douwieee,' amir whined, hips bucking up into his fist - a sign he was close.

'not yet,' douwe whispered in his ear, pulling amir's hand away from his couch and seating himself on amir's lap, legs on each side, far away enough so he wouldnt put any friction on amir's cock.  
'missed me?' he breathed in amir's ear, before grazing his teeth across the man's earlobe, making him shudder slightly. amir just whimpered in a reply and douwe could see his long lashes cast shades against his cheeks as he closed his eyes and threw his head back again. 

without getting up, douwe pulled his shirt over his head, whilst amir started working on his jeans. swearing in frustration as he couldnt get the belt undone. douwe pushed his hands away and got up to take his remaining clothes off.

'want you to fuck me,' amir whispered, trying to pull douwe closer again.  
'need lube for that baby,' douwe said, placing a kiss to amir's exposed throat before trying to get himself out of his boyfriend's grabby hands.  
'right here,' amir interrupted him before he could, pointing at the bottle of lubr which was indeed laying on the couch next to him.  
'did you finger yourself,?' douwe asked, to which amir turned a little red. no matter how many times douwe had had his cock up the man's ass, nothing embarassed him like admitting he'd fingered himself.  
'how many?'  
'f-four,' amir choked as he suddenly felt douwe's fingers sliding into his ass without hesitation.  
'so good for me, so loose,' douwe murmured, taking his time letting his fingers slip in and out of his boyfriend's hole.  
amir lay there breathlessly for a moment, before getting impatient and bringing his hand to douwe's cock, he pulled slightly. douwe got his hint and took his fingers out to replace them with his cock, regardless of amir's preparation, his ass felt as tight as ever, making douwe moan loudly.

judging from amir's loud moans, he didn't mind being bent in half underneath douwe's weight at all.  
he leaned forward to kiss amir and make the stream of swearing words that fell from the man's mouth stop for a moment - they were both gonna have to sing tomorrow.  
their kiss was nothing but rough, harsh sucking at lips and teeth clincking together.  
'so good for me,' douwe whispered in between thrusts, 'so beautiful, so nice and tight after having had four fingers up there.'  
amir just moaned douwe's name and rolled his hips back up against douwe's cock.  
'do you want to come?' douwe breathed after another hard thrust. amir nodded franatically but douwe didn't settle for it, 'ask me,' he demanded, 'ask me to touch you and let you come.'  
'please,' amir whispered, 'please douwe, please, touch me, i need you to let me come, please,' with each word, he got louder and closer to tears, as the final 'please' got stuck in his throat, douwe kissed him again and took amir's neglected cock in his hand.  
he could feel amir's breath stop for a second before the man let out a small moan against his lips again.  
'so good for me, just a tiny bit longer,' douwe spoke softly as he could feel his own orgasm building up as well.

'come for me baby,' he breathed after a few more moments, and amir came all over douwe's hand and his own stomach with a choking sob. 

the feeling of amir's ass clenching a bit tighter as he came was what drove douwe over the edge himself as well, and with a final thrust and moan he felt himself coming.

amir whined loudly as douwe pulled out what felt like hours later.  
'shower?' douwe suggested, looking down at their sweaty and sticky bodies, but amir shook his head, 'nap,' he said, yawning against douwe's shoulder.  
'carry me,' the french demanded as douwe started to get up.  
'c'mere then,' douwe laughed, allowing amir to wrap his limbs around him, whilst holding him up by his ass with his hands.

amir was both the taller and the older one out of the two, but in moments like this he felt like a five year old in douwe's arms.  
'thank you,' he murmured, pressing a kiss against the side of douwe's hair.  
'i love you,' douwe simply answered, letting his lips ghost against amir's collarbone.  
'me too,' amir yawned again before douwe carefully placed him on the bed.  
'where you going, come cuddle,' amir said as he noticed douwe wasn't getting into the bed with him.  
'just getting a washcloth, clean up a little bit before,' douwe answered from the bathroom.  
after he got a washcloth nice and warm he headed back to the bedroom, where amir was already fast asleep. douwe thought he looked beautiful like this, the innocence on his face a strong contrast with the amir he'd walked in on earlier.

careful not to wake him, douwe wiped the sweat off of amir's forehead before cleaning the dried up cum on his stomach as much as he could.  
after that, he just dropped the cloth onto the floor and got into the bed, scooting as close to amir as he could. apparently the latter hadn't been that fast asleep, because as soon as he felt douwe against him he rolled over and curled up against his boyfriend.

burying his nose in amir's hair, douwe pulled him in a little tighter and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
